1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to garage door operators and in particular to a simplified drive means for a garage door operator which can be mounted at one end of the drive shaft to open and close the door and which eliminates many parts of prior art garage door openers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art garage door openers provide for a track which is mounted at the center of the door between the guide rails of the door and which carries a trolley which is moved either by a lead screw or a chain drive so as to move the trolley back and forth on the guide rail. The trolley is connected to the door and opens and closes the door as the trolley moves.